


Painting

by uglyevilregalduckling



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-17 20:31:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4680359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uglyevilregalduckling/pseuds/uglyevilregalduckling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after season 3. Emma buy's a new apartment and try's to keep it a surprise for Henry. Regina helps her paint henry's room and throws away Emma's microwave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. inviting her

**Regina ******

After Robin left town with the sick Marian and Roland it has been quiet in Storybrooke. She and Emma decided it was best for Henry if he got to spend time with both his moms, so they made an arrangement in which he would switch between homes every week. He is sleeping at Emma’s this week and Regina goes to clean his room like she always does when he leaves.  
“Henry? I thought you were going to stay with Emma this week?” _why is he not there? Is Emma not paying enough attention to him? She must be spending all his time with Hook. Captain guyliner. The dick. I should have a word with her about this. ___  
“It’s just… I get it you know. She has hook now and… work.” Regina sits herself next to Henry on his bed where he was playing video games before she walked in. _I knew it was about that pirate. Why does she have work? There has not been a crime in day’s! ___  
“I will confront her on that Henry, you can stay here for a while.”  
“You don’t have to talk to her. She is clearly buzzy and I don’t want to bother her. By the way I don’t mind staying with you more. We can work on operation mongoose more!” _I love this kid so much! But I need to talk to Emma! How can we work on operation mongoose without her. And I hate to say/think it but Henry needs her too. He needs both of us. My cooking skills. Her fun… or something. ___  
She kisses him on the head.  
“Okay, but I’m going to talk to her anyway. And didn’t she say she wanted to join in operation Mongoose?”  
“Yeah I believe she did! Maybe we could invite her for dinner? So we can discuss our plans.” _Smart guy. ___  
“Do we have plans? Tell me!”  
“Not yet, I want both my moms opinions.” _He has a plan. What is it? Maybe he wants to get Robin back? What else could he have in mind? A new Prince? I hope he is charming! Well not charming like his grandparents… ___  
“Alright I’ll call Emma. But you have to clean your room and pause on the video games. It stinks in here!”  
“I promise mom if you call Em!” _Fine. ___

“Miss Swan! I thought Henry would stay with you this week, but instead I caught him in his room playing videogames.”  
“Sorry. I’m a bit busy with… you know… And Henry loves staying with you! Don’t you like it? I promise I will have time next week.” _Iew is she talking about Hook?! I love it when the kid is here but I will not tolerate this behaviour. You can’t just dump your child when you have a boyfriend! ___  
“Is captain guyliner keeping you this busy? Henry goes to school like! 5 days a week?! Is that not enough time for you and your idiotic boyfriend to like… do your thing?! Not that I don’t like it when Henry is here, but he needs you too.”  
“WHAT are you thinking?! Me and my boyfriend have not even gone further than fase 2. No no no, I’m busy with painting my new apartment. You know… the one we were keeping a secret from Henry…” _Her new apartment? Has she bought one without telling me about it? It has to be big enough for Henry, close to his school and close to my house. There has to be an extra bed for in case he has friends that sleep over. I know there is a microwave there. I should throw it away, because is I don’t they will eat microwave food every day. I can’t let her do that. ___  
“Which new apartment?!”  
“Did I forget to tell you? Oh no! I’m so sorry Regina. I was going to tell you… But please keep it a secret from Henry. I want it to be a surprise. I can not live with my parents for the rest of my life and Henry can’t sleep in that room together with baby Neal.” _I guess I'll just have to see how it looks for myself since Emma is terrible at communicating. ___  
“I totally understand your decision, miss Swan. Next time please inform me before you buy such an important thing for our son. May I see it some time?”  
“Yeah sure why don’t you come by if Henry is off to school tomorrow? I am planning on painting his room anyway.”  
“I’d like that. And about Henry again, he wanted me to invite you for dinner tonight. He said something about operation Mongoose.”  
“I’ll be there. See you later Regina.” _That went different than I expected it to go. Maybe she isn’t too much into the captain. She hasn’t spoken a word about him and apparently didn’t have anything planned with him tonight. I wonder what plan Henry has for operation mongoose involving Emma. __  
“Seven o’clock sharp miss...” *Beeeep**Beeeep*_


	2. evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma comes to have dinner with Henry and Regina.

“Moom?” Henry screams from his room upstairs.  
“Yes Henry, what is it?”  
“When is ma coming?”  
She really doesn’t know. Emma was already half an hour late, but it might be because of her apartment. She is pretty sure it’s because of the apartment, but doesn’t tell Henry or he’ll find out and she will have broken Emma’s trust.  
“I don’t know kid. How about you come down and help me with the food.”  
Henry rushes down. It smells so good! PIZZA! When he walks into the kitchen, Regina just finished the rolling the dough in 3 perfect circles. She wanted to wait for Emma so they could make their pizza’s together, but since Emma is late she decided to just start.  
“Hey we are making pizza. This is your crust, put anything you want on it. Start with the…”  
“I KNOW how to make a PIZZA mom!” _Wauw! he is clearly growing up._  
“alright”  
Just when Regina is about to ask what miss Swan likes on her pizza, the bell rings. Regina rushes to the door.  
“I think that’s Em…” Henry is struggling with the tomato sauce. Aw he is adorable. “ I’ll get it.” 

_She is gorgeous! Her hair is so curly._  
“Hey miss Swan, come in Henry is in the kitchen, busy with decorating his pizza.”  
“Hey, yes pizza!” Emma looks very excited. Pizza is in fact her favourite food! She walks past Regina, who is holding the door, directly to the kitchen. But then Regina pulls her back. Hands on both her shoulders and a head is whispering something in her ear. Immediately her cheeks turn red.  
“You idiot! There is paint all over the back of your unsightly red jacket. Let me take it off!”  
Regina takes off the jacket and just then Henry runs toward Emma. His hands smeared with tomato.  
“Ma!” Pfew just in time. Regina lays the jacket on a table and walks everyone into the kitchen and closes the door behind her.  
When they are in the kitchen Emma’s cheeks are even more red, but not because of Regina (or maybe a little too) but because they are smeared with tomato sauce. Regina hands her a napkin.  
“thanks.” Emma says and she winks at her. Henry shows his pizza to Emma and they start decorating Emma’s and Regina’s too. 

When they are all sitting on the table there is a deadly silence. _They just can’t start a conversation when they have a secret. It is so risky. Anything could flop out. Luckily Henry knows something to talk about._  
“So ma! You said you would help with operation mongoose right.” My little saviour gone is the silence. Wait what?!  
“Yeah I would help with everything, though I don’t have a plan yet. I think the best I could do is just set you up with some people. Like a blind date. Or we could go to the white rabbit and find some cute guy there. Maybe the bartender is your type. He’s a blonde, a thief, good at making drinks and good with kids too.” _Oh no no no. Not that guy. But blind dates, maybe. I just… don’t have a type so it is difficult. She should not do this. I can find my own king._  
“Oh Emma, I don’t think …”  
“yeah mom! You should let Emma pick a guy for you.” _yeah right like she has such good taste in man._  
“Like hook?! No thank you, I’ll find someone just not here in Storybrooke I guess.”  
“Hook is nice. But I can maybe take you out of Storybrooke. On a road trip, if you’d like.” _Stop it Emma you are being too sweet. Idiot. How can she take me on a road trip when she is with hook and what about Henry…_  
“Maybe, we’ll see. I thought you didn’t even have time for your son?” Emma shoots her an angry glare. Now she has to lie. Great thanks Regina. But Regina just smirks. _Don’t forget I’m still a bit evil._  
“Just this week is planned full, but in about two weeks I can plan you in.”  
“Fine, eat finish your pizza’s.” Regina points at Henry and Emma’s plates.  
“I’m almost finished mom.”  
“It’s not fair. You made yourself a very small pizza madam mayor.”  
“How do you think I’ve kept this neat figure for the 28 years you were growing up in Boston?”  
And at that note Henry finished his plate and leaves.  
“Hey where are you going kid?” Emma looks at Regina and she looks back. _Oh shit. Did she notice that I said kid. Why does she always say that? Now I’m saying it too._  
“To play videogames. I got a new game yesterday!”  
“No way, what game?”  
“Mario Bros. Just an old game, tho. But for me it is new. Are you coming?”  
Emma looks at Regina.  
“Do you mind if I go play it with him for a while? After I help you clean of course.” _She is a lot like Henry. Well Henry is a lot like her actually. It is kind of weird that we share a child. Both moms._  
“Sure, just not too long he has to go to school tomorrow.”  
“I’ll be there in a sec Henry!” He runs the rest of the way up the stair and starts playing the game. 

_Regina and Emma clean the table in silence and fill the dishwasher. After that They just look at each other._  
“I… can try to clean your jacket for you. Just tell me when Henry comes down so I can hide it.”  
“You are amazing, thank you so much. See I really want to surprise him. He has not had many fun surprises in his life yet.” Why are my cheeks getting hot? This is not at all something to be embarrassed about. It’s sweet what she is doing for him.  
“I think it is a great present. I can help you paint if you want me to? I feel like I owe him something too. But maybe even a lot more than just painting his room. Please will you let me help?”  
“Of course you can help! I actually need help. Hook is not good at painting, he keeps painting me. Sorry too much information. But my parents don’t know either, you know how my mom is with secrets. Yeah that is never going to happen.”  
“I know! I swear it is safe with me. When would you like me to help? Tomorrow when Henry is at school?”  
“MA!!”  
“Yeah ok it’s a date. I am going to play Mario now. He is waiting. Thank you for the nice dinner. We should do this more often… Maybe… Henry likes it.”  
“Go to him.” 

_After an hour Regina goes upstairs to Henry’s room and finds him asleep. Emma is just tucking him in. How adorable is he when he sleeps. He is 14 but still falls asleep so fast. Then she sees comic books on his bed and understands why he fell asleep. They probably started reading._  
“He is cute when he sleeps isn’t he.”  
“Yeah he is. I loved reading him to sleep when he was younger.”  
“I think I understand.”  
They both look at him a bit longer but then Regina strokes Emma’s arm and gives her the ugly leather jacket. They walk down to the door.  
“Yeah I have to go! Thank you so much for this too again.”  
“It’s all right. For Henry. Thank you for tucking him in.”  
“Well it is my week with him anyway isn’t it. Goodnight Regina see you tomorrow.”  
“Bye Emma.”  
Emma leaves and Regina goes straight to her bed. _Why was this day so tiring?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much again for reading this! (or just scrolling to the end of the page) I hope there is anyone out there who is waiting for updates. This chapter was a bit longer than the previous one. You can follow me on tumblr as Uglyevilregalduckling ',:)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my very first chapter of my very first fanfiction. I wrote this on my way home from school when my phone went out of battery. I am sorry for the probably many mistakes I made. I am dutch and English is not my best subject. I find it hard to motivate myself, so if you would like to read more please tell me because it will motivate me :)


End file.
